


А если Райли всем только кажется легкомысленным?

by Yui_Seyik



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Seyik/pseuds/Yui_Seyik
Summary: Я бы хотел, чтобы ты в чем-то ошибся, оступился, проиграл. Так ты бы хоть немного опустился до меня, среднестатистического во всех отношениях.





	1. За кулисами повседневности

**Author's Note:**

> У Райли пошлые мыслишки. А ещё тут мат. Много. Вы предупреждены.

Как же бесит. Он бесит. Выводит из себя. Заставляет чувствовать себя тупым малолеткой, трудным ребёнком, обузой. 

А он. Он такой чертовски умный. И добрый. Сильный. Несгибаемый. Бесит.

Нельзя быть таким идеальным. Не в нашей семье. Это наебательство какое-то. Откуда ты такой взялся? 

Этот бесячий покер-фейс, вечно сведённые брови, выражение “вы тупые ублюдки, но даже не подозреваете об этом, ибо мозгов не хватает” на слишком спокойном лице. 

Мне всегда было любопытно, как ты можешь постоянно держать себя в руках, серьезно, при нашей-то веселой жизни? Ты единственный, кто никогда не жалуется, хотя в большинстве хуёвых ситуаций, в которые Фримены частенько влипают, все было бы куда проще, послушай мы тебя. Как ты можешь с невозмутимым видом разбираться с тем дерьмом, что я или дед натворили? 

Ты нас, долбоёбов, любишь. За что, интересно? Жизнь мы тебе точно не облегчаем, а я еще постоянно нарываюсь, по малейшему поводу срываюсь в драку, хоть и знаю заранее, что мне хорошенько надерут зад, любя.   
Дед вечно творит какую-то хрень, как ребенок, честное слово. Даже я по сравнению со старым засранцем просто верх осмотрительности. Ха.

Я все жду подвоха. Подъеба Вселенной. Того самого, пресловутого “НО”.

Мне достался брат. Не абы какой, а самый, блядь, лучший: умный, заботливый, справедливый, добрый и верный своему слову, принципиальный, И Д Е А Л. Как бы тупо ни звучало, но это правда. И знаешь что? Меня бесит все это. 

Я бы хотел, чтобы ты в чем-то ошибся, оступился, проиграл. Так ты бы хоть немного опустился до меня.  
Никто на самом деле не замечает, но ты же ебучий гений. Гений. И я. Брат гения. Мне кажется, что скоро меня только так и будут называть: младший брат Хьюи Фримана.

Ты пытаешься ладить со мной. Помириться, хотя не ты начал всю эту мутотень с игрой в войнушку. А я боюсь. Тупо, неоправданно, самым нелепейшим образом, до усрачки боюсь сблизиться с самым дорогим мне человеком. Единственным, в этом всратом мире.

Я держу оборону, не подпускаю к себе ближе, чем позволяет моя зона комфорта. Слово то какое, от тебя услышал. 

Я изо всех сил сопротивляюсь твоему влиянию. Серьезному взгляду, логичным аргументам, появляющейся изредка улыбке. Тихому, уверенному голосу, несомненно вещающему что-то умное и совершенно правдивое. Ты не врёшь, тебе незачем. И это тоже бесит меня, ведь я никогда не смог бы стать абсолютно честным. Достаточно, чтобы сказать уже правду.  
Я веду затяжную, напряжённую, лишённую всякого смысла и мешающую всем вокруг “войну” с родным братом. Чтобы ни дай Бог, ни стать ближе хоть немного.   
Я ни даю тебе возможности стать наконец-то нормальной семьей.

Потому что, правда в том, что я давно, наверное, всю жизнь, и еще немного. Безумно, безнадёжно, нелогично, вымораживающе ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу.

Потому что никогда ни смогу сказать…  
Я люблю тебя


	2. Внутренние противоречия, смирение и палево.

Эти тупые старикашки побили нас. Этот хренов нига даже из адовой бездны умудрился нам насрать. Да и дружки его вполне соответствуют тупому старикану. 

Чёрт! Меня побила полудохлая старая кобыла, а если бы не Хьюи, то они бы нас тут же и порешали, какая тупая смерть.

Кажется, мне сломали пару ребер, брат не отходит, говорит, может стать хуже, что-то про внутреннее кровотечение, бла бла, я не помру от такой фигни, не дождется. В глазах троится, и цветные пятна не дают рассмотреть нормально его, наполовину скрытое книгой, обеспокоенное лицо, наверно, сотрясение, такое уже было. Бинты мешают нормально дышать, а внимательный серьёзный взгляд заставляет нервничать.   
Хватит глазеть чел, это стрёмно. От этих взглядов по спине пробегают мурашки и потеют ладони.

Это я постоянно скашиваю в твою сторону глаза. Это я втихаря зарисовываю то необъятную причёску, то напрягшиеся в броске сильные ноги, а то и всего тебя целиком. Это успокаивает. Так у меня есть свой собственный Хьюи Фриман, хоть и нарисованный. Но это я. Я влюблённый еблан, мне можно. 

Знай я раньше, что дойдёт до такого, что я буду при любой возможности марать бумагу светлым образом брата, хорошенько долбанулся бы башкой об стену, может, мозги бы на место встали. 

Тогда, несколько лет назад, от болезненной влюблённости сжимало сердце и настроение скакало от невозможно счастливого до невыносимо дерьмового, смотря как складывались наши непростые отношения. Попытки эту самую влюблённость подавлять и игнорировать приводили лишь к беспросветной тоске, и вот пришло смирение.   
Я, Райли Фримен, чёртов извращенец, и просто тупой мудак, люблю своего брата в самом прямом смысле этого слова. До боли.

Я глубоко вздохнул, отводя взгляд от родного лица и зажмурился. С высоты прожитых лет всё стало казаться одновременно проще и сложнее. С чувствами разобрался, и вот, снизошло осознание бесперспективности этих самых чувств. Как-то тупо на полном серьёзе рассчитывать, что брат способен испытывать что-то такое же противоестественное, он же нормальный. Этот правильный парень.

В целом, быть побитым не так уж и плохо, он обо мне заботится, а я могу молча этим наслаждаться. Кайф.

Общая с ним комната, это одновременно круто и пиздец неудобно. С одной стороны, он всегда тут, стоит лишь чуть посмотреть в сторону. И можно пялиться в пушистый затылок, на нахмуренные брови или расслабленное сонное лицо, гипнотизировать обложку очередной книги, закрывающей обзор или прожигать глазами отстукивающие по клавиатуре гибкие пальцы.

Ещё можно проснуться от его будильника и прикрыв веки смотреть, как он раздевается, идёт в душ, возвращается влажный, с полотенцем на бёдрах, вытирает тяжёлую буйную гриву, свисающую под тяжестью воды до лопаток. Как медленно одевается, расправляет складочки на одежде, причёсывается. Потом дождаться, пока брат выйдет из комнаты и пулей рвануть в душ – дрочить. 

Быстро и резко, времени мало. Передёрнуть медленно, от души, постанывая в закушенный кулак, я позволил себе лишь однажды, пару лет назад, проснувшись утром со стояком, смутно припоминая горячий сон, с собой и Хью в главных ролях. Сон был яркий и сочный, а первый в жизни оргазм охуенно крышесносным. 

В яйцах кольнуло. Бля, нельзя сейчас возбуждаться, это ахуеть как тупо. Внезапные стояки сильно портят мне жизнь, так что, в проживании с Хью в одной комнате есть и существенный недостаток – телу и так постоянно хочется трахаться, а тут перед глазами мелькает такой соблазн. Как с гормонами справляется брат я не в курсе, ни разу не замечал, чтоб он задерживался в душе, или туалете, а больше у нас спустить и негде.

В очередной раз подумалось уныло, что если эта глупая любовь не исчезнет, то придётся до конца жизни дрочить в одиночку, представляя себе Хью, трахающего меня в зад. Этого хотелось даже больше, чем нагнуть его самому.   
Дрочить с пальцами в жопе сперва было унизительно, но оказалось даже приятней, чем без них. Так что пришлось смириться с фактом чувствительности мужской простаты.   
А вот вспоминать какой у брата немаленький хер точно не стоило, член сразу встал, упираясь в пижамные штаны. 

А Хью всего в 2 метрах от меня. Блядь.

Я мельком глянул на соседнюю кровать, брат читал книгу.   
Глубокий вдох. Надо успокоиться.  
Попытался оттянуть от стояка давящую ткань, поправил подушку, с хрустом потянулся.

На пол между кроватями шлёпнулся блокнот. Открытый.   
Я даже не успел сообразить, что он выпал у меня из-под подушки, а Хью уже наклонился его поднять. И замер.

Со страниц на него смотрел он сам. Спящий, завтракающий, выходящий из душа, упражняющийся с нунчаками, медитирующий, читающий лёжа на кровати, склонившийся над экраном компа. 

Множество маленьких Хьюи улыбалось, хмурилось, смеялось в лицо ошеломлённому оригиналу.

Я застыл на кровати со смесью ужаса и вины на лице, не дыша ожидая реакции брата на моё сталкерство. А по другому это и не назовёшь.

Пауза затягивалась. Хью неторопливо листал мой блокнот, внимательно рассматривая наброски. Я молча ждал приговора. Наконец, он добрался до самого позднего рисунка – обнажённой фигуры, сидящей на кровати. Обычно аккуратное афро чуть помято, на щеке след от подушки, плечи расправлены, и самое фатальное - крупный член свисает между ног, ничем не прикрытый.  
Я уткнулся лицом в колени, подтащив их к себе поближе. 

Сейчас меня будут бить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, Райли мелкий негодник, пошляк, и словоблудник :)


	3. Что выросло, то выросло.

Гнетущая тишина бесила и пугала. Быстрей бы уже закончилась эта нелепая, пиздецки неловкая ситуация. Ну и какого хуя ты молчишь?!

Давай уже, ори, бей, называй уродом и извращенцем. Я такой и есть, дрочу на светлый образ брата, у меня сталкерский альбом, и я втихаря нюхаю твою одежду.

Вдруг послышался шорох. Сильней вжимаюсь лицом в колени, чувствуя, как загнанно бьётся сердце, где-то в горле.

Моё плечо сжали. Я дёрнулся, ожидая удара, открыл глаза.   
Ты молча смотришь. Тяжёлая горячая рука на плече не даёт отстраниться.  
Я словно мышь, загипнотизированная удавом. Не дыша смотрю на тебя. Жду.  
Твои руки сдёргивают с меня одеяло, отбрасывают в сторону. Я открыт. И совершенно сбит с толку.  
Ты садишься на мою кровать, придавливая мои ноги.  
Меня трясёт. Я не понимаю, что происходит.  
Твоё дыхание опаляет мою шею. Ладони гладят мои бёдра, через ткань пижамных штанов.  
Я чувствую, как, ещё немного, и сердце прорвётся сквозь трещины в рёбрах. К тебе.  
Лёгкий поцелуй в плечо оставляет ожог. Он пульсирует и зудит.  
Я ожидал чего угодно, кроме нежности.  
Я в шоке.  
Мои руки сжимаются на твои плечах.   
Чувствую, как отпускает безумный страх и просыпается привычная жажда.

Ещё. Хочу ещё. За эти безумные несколько лет пустых мечтаний. Мне мало тебя.

Резко дёргаю вверх твою футболку, сдирая с любимого тела ненужную тряпку, вжимаю ладони в упругие грудные мышцы. 

Глажу блядскую дорожку. Запускаю руку в твои шорты. О да. Твёрдо и горячо.  
Большой член не помещается к ладони. Я сглатываю вязкую слюну. Мне хочется.  
Прижимаюсь губами к шее, вылизывая и посасывая кожу. Спускаюсь поцелуями от шеи, вниз, к ключицам, животу, жёстким кудряшкам и, наконец, замираю, глядя на большой увесистый ствол.

Я смутно представляю себе минет. Но сжимая в руках твой подрагивающий хер, мне хочется зализать его. Хочу чтоб ты обкончался от моих губ, спустил мне в рот.  
Твои пальцы запутались в моих дредах, поглаживая, намекая.   
Крупная гладкая головка приятно скользит под языком.   
Солоноватый привкус смазки щиплет губы.   
Твой запах кружит голову.   
Мягкая кожица сдвигается под напором, венки и складки так приятно шероховаты.   
Язык скользит от головки до яиц.  
Я посмотрел вверх, в твоё лицо. Расслабленный, с прикушенной губой, смотрящий мне в глаза.  
Так чертовски хорош.   
Обхватываю твой скользкий член рукой, сдавливая под головкой.  
Ты смотришь мне в глаза. Я вижу в них своё отражение. 

Хочу всё.

Медленно облизываю свои пальцы, покрывая слюной.  
Ты смотришь на меня. Так жадно. Уже скоро.  
Встаю на четвереньки, заводя влажную ладонь за спину. Медленно проталкиваю в себя 2 пальца.  
Смотрю на тебя снизу вверх. Твои зрачки почти поглотили радужку.  
Отвожу взгляд, нащупываю простату и со стоном выдыхаю.   
Добавляю третий палец, проворачиваю ладонь. Оу! А вот это что-то новенькое.   
Колени трясутся. Напряжённая рука дрожит. Медленно вынимаю пальцы.

И чувствую как меня роняют на спину, прижимая к матрасу. Обнажённые тела соприкасаются.

Руки чешутся от желания облапать тебя всего. Погладить, облизать, заласкать всё это роскошное тело, попавшее, наконец, ко мне в руки.

Прикасаться к тебе, и чувствовать твои прикосновения после такого долгого ожидания почти непереносимо охренительно.

Я смотрю в твои глаза. Тянусь к твоему лицу и прижимаюсь к солёным губам.  
Поцелуй нетерпеливый. От первого же прикосновения к твоим губам я давлю стон. Они грубее, чем я представлял, горячие на ощупь. Мне до одури хочется их распробовать.   
Я кусаю твои губы, засасываю их в рот, прихватываю зубами твой вертлявый язык. И совершенно не важно, что у меня это первый поцелуй. Черт возьми. Один-единственный поцелуй. Всего один, и от него буквально сносит крышу.  
Твоё дыхание сбилось, влажные губы приоткрыты, выглядит просто потрясающе, так, что мой член напрягается до боли – и мне кажется, я могу кончить, только потираясь о рельефный пресс и лаская твою гладкую кожу. 

Ладони с жёсткой кожей заскользили по моему телу. Вниз от талии к внутренней поверхности бёдер, легко царапая ногтями, пуская по телу волну сладкой дрожи.   
Я не в силах удержать в себе глупые, полные восторга, тихие стоны.

Шире раздвинув мои ноги, раскрывая, меня разглядывают, так пристально и жадно, что кровь стучит у меня в ушах. Пальцы погладили мои яйца и прошлись выше, вдоль члена.   
Твоё горячее тело нависло надо мной, опираясь на руку, не позволяя себе давить на больные рёбра, второй направляя член к кольцу мышц.

Ах – я задохнулся, вцепившись в простынь.   
Пальцы на ногах непроизвольно поджались, когда крупная, гладкая головка прижалась к анусу. Она растянула мышцы, проскользнув в сфинктер.  
Ох, он такой большой – гораздо длиннее, чем мои пальцы. О дааа, он просто охуенный, этот член. Я чувствую в себе каждый его сантиметр, и это так хорошо, так охрененно, что я забываю обо всем. Ствол полностью заполняет меня, я не уловил, когда жёсткие лобковые волосы коснулись моей задницы. Ты растянулся сверху, накрывая мня собой, начал медленно двигаться и я забыл обо всём, кроме каменной твёрдости, вколачивающейся в задницу. Твой член натирает простату, рождая обжигающую, жаркую волну, скручивающуюся спиралью внизу живота.  
Я подмахиваю, цепляюсь за тебя, тяну тебя за волосы и не пытаюсь сдерживать стонов.  
Твоё тяжёлое дыхание опаляет моё лицо, а хриплые стоны заставляют член истекать смазкой, склеивая нас вместе, усиливая скольжение моего члена и твоего живота.  
Вдруг я начинаю задыхаться, к лицу приливает кровь, из горла вырывается скулёж. Все мышцы болезненно сводит. Блядь, как хорошо!  
Мои пальцы вцепляются в твою спину, оставляя борозды от ногтей. Простата пульсирует, жар от выебанной задницы поднимается выше и мой член дёргается, выплёскивая сперму.   
Мышцы сжимаются и я чувствую, как сильно стискиваю в себе твой член.  
Горячая влага вталкивается внутрь и вытекает наружу, стоит тебе остановиться, глотая воздух.

Я поглаживаю твою вспотевшую спину. Молчим.  
Я зарываюсь руками в твои вихры и разглаживаю складку между бровей.  
Улыбаемся. Склоняешься для поцелуя. Я подаюсь на встречу.  
Поцелуй чувственный, не пошлый. Я смотрю в твои глаза, выискивая ответы на не заданные вопросы. Ты улыбаешься.  
Я вздыхаю с облегчением. Прижимаюсь к тебе и засыпаю.  
Надо бы в душ, да повязки сменить. Но это будет завтра.

А сейчас чёртов Райли, хренов, Фриман пиздецки счастлив. И не ебёт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это всё :)


End file.
